Xz
The Second War In the Second War, the First XZ , or XZibitron, or XZ1, was one of the first ever built robots by goblin hand, that of course, and as every machinery, has blown up. The later modifications of XZ2 made the Machinery a bit unstable,and exploded after a while. When the Second War passed, the Third War started, and the Goblins worked hard to advance the robot into a high-tech robot that is upgradable,and called it XZ7. This machinery of High-Tech could use its Scanners to detect nearby machinery, walls or humanoids. It was later on upgraded, after the Defeat of the Burning Legion with its first battery, and thus in the Burning Crusade after the Death of Illidan, a few months later, it was found that the last brand of XZ7 was in a port of some mercenaries called the Skywind Co, made by a Goblin called Gazrill, a handy goblin Engineer, that later upgraded XZ7 to XZ8, the newest model, looking like a mecha-gnome. Though he is a robot, highly upgraded with an A.I (Artificial Intelligence), equipped with a Machine Gun and a Grenade Launcher, also the longest Range Scanner ever made, Xzibitron 8 felt somewhat anger, at how the Alliance and Horde failed to hold on against the Lich King. Tiresome Desicions While XZibitron 8 has left the Skywind Co, he left into a secret location, between Searing Gorge and Dun Morogh, and has built a factory and a goblin-teleporter. He has created his first and then second robot, though the second Robot's name is uknown, the first robot's name was XSeleron. He also upgraded a killer-robot that was upgraded into a 'child entertainer', and made him also one of the XZ brand, and called him Gir, that was also named Gir. Corruption is the Key One day, XZ8 was spotted by a fel-gnome, and a fel-virus was sent threw the comunication array. Then the Xzorbitron were effected so badly, that the Mecha-Gnomes of Xzorbitron were corrupted from the inside to the out. Their usual Normal-Glowing circuits turned into green and they have turned evil. Then, the Corrupted XZ8 evacuated all his 'bretheren' by using the teleportation pad, and joined the Fel-Tinkers that have corrupted them and is working with them. Tough the XZ's were programmed to have own will, XZ8 still seeks a way to eliberate his bretheren from his 'masters' and kill them all. Evil Will Never Win, Neither will Good Fall One Day, XZ8 Was walking around under dalaran's grounds, that means exactly under dalaran, where a strange group was wandering around. A necromancer, a Bloodelf witch seemed like a Suicide Bomber, a seemingly strange human in dark armor, more likely a deathknight or a warrior that uses dark ways of magic, it is uknown, but the most strangest thing to XZ was that he saw a Revenant. After the group wandered off to Dalaran, the revenant stayed there, knowing that the dalaran mages might send him back from where he came from, so he decided to do a long talk with XZ. During this talk, he has accesed XZ's private database, and then, uknowingly, the virus was detected, and XZ suddenly shutted off. The revenant chuckled at the little Robot, not knowing that goes on, but considering it funny, then XZ re-activated, and the virus was Cleaned, XZ and his fellow creations were free, as they were scattered around the grounds close to XZ aswell, tough is Connected to them all. In dept to a 'Friend' As XZ has cleaned his history files, he thanked the revenant for freeing him from this atrocety virus, then the Revenant Nodded, asking him to tell him all the history files, maps he knows, and XZ agreed. He also shown some books using the Holocron to the Revenant. After theyer chat was finished, he has told the Revenant that more information is unacceble, and may only be found in Ulduar's Databases. Then XZ has left, and so did the revenant, as XZ gathered his fellow 'bretheren', the xzorbitron, he left to build a new factory and finish his creations that he planned to use.